The Promise That Will Kill Us
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Maka knew that if people found out what she and Ed did then they would be punished. Her and Ed didnt mean to do it. It was a simple accident. Now madness is spreading again and it's Maka and Ed's fault. Can they clean up this mess? SoulxMakaxEdward, WinryxKid, TsubakixBlack Star
1. Sleep

**A/N: Ok I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this was too good to pass up! My two favorite animes are Soul Eater and FMA. They are both excellent! So I'm going to do my first crossover! Review and I hope you enjoy~ :D **

**Several years ago**

_"Ed!" Maka called. "Come back here! We will get in trouble!" Maka Albarn was following her best friend, Edward Elric, into the woods looking for the legendary demon horse. In Resembool there is a legend of a demon horse named Nam sealed up in a cave. An alchemist sealed Nam up with alchemy so it wouldn't terrorize the people of Resembool again. _

_Edward wanted to look for it to see if it was true or not. Maka didn't think it was such a good idea, but she decided to follow him. Maka was very curious about the demon horse too. Edward walked through the thick bushes and trees. 'The cave has to be around here somewhere.' Ed thought. He could hear Maka trailing behind him. _

_ Up ahead Edward saw a cave that had piles up stones built up over the entrance. There was a transmutation circle in the middle of the rubble. Edward ran forward and studied it. "Maka! The legend is real!" Edward called back to his friend, who just caught up with him. Maka leaned forward and examined it. _

_ "Woah, so it is true." Maka said in shock. She stared at the transmutation circle in awe. Edward lifted up his hand and was about to touch the circle until Maka grabbed his hand. "Don't touch it, idiot! Something bad will happen. I feel a soul in the cave…" _

_ Edward shoved Maka's hand off of his. "Nothing bad will happen, Maka! I'm an alchemist so I can always seal the cave again." Maka eyed Edward skeptically. "Are you sure? You are still a beginner in alchemy." Edward chose to ignore Maka's question and went ahead and touched the transmutation circle. It glowed red and the rocks crumbled away to pebbles. Maka let out a squeak. The presence in the cave was getting stronger now. She looked over to Ed and saw he had fear in his golden eyes. Suddenly, they heard a terrible roar. _

_ Edward grabbed Maka's hand and they ran away from the cave as fast as they could. Finally, they made it out of the forest and back to Resembool. Maka, who was still shaken up, told Edward that she was going home. As Maka began to walk away, Edward called back to her. "Don't tell anyone what happened today, you promise?" Maka turned around and smiled. "Sure, Eddy! It'll be our secret." _

***( Present Day)***

"Maka! Maka, wake up." A voice said. Maka slowly opened her eyes and saw that Professor Stein, her friends and classmates were all staring at her surprised. Maka never slept in class so it was highly unusual. Even Soul, her partner, found this odd. Maka blushed. "Sorry Professor Stein. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Maka, this is the fifth time that you have fallen asleep in my class. I suggest you go to sleep earlier from now on. Now, Lord Death would like to speak to you about something."

Maka stood up and went down the steps to get to the door. Soul was following Maka until Professor Stein stopped him. "He wants to see Maka alone, Soul." Soul had a look of confusion on her face, but Maka reassured him. "Don't worry Soul. I'll be fine." Maka walked out of the classroom as she mentally scolded herself for falling asleep again. All week long, after the fight with Asura, she has been having dreams about her and her childhood friend, Edward, unleashing the demon horse, Nam.

Maka had been friends with Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. She lived in Resembool with her mother for years. Then Ed and Al's mom died and they committed human transmutation. It still hurt her that they did that. Al lost his body and Ed lost his arm and leg. Maka's mom sent her to Death City to be with her dad because she needed to go on a mission. During that time, Ed had gone to Central for the State Alchemist's exam. She wasn't able to tell Ed bye.

Ed, Al, and Winry did call her from time to time, but those phone calls have slowly stopped. She was very curious if Ed and Al got their bodies back. She never told anyway, not even Soul, about her past with the Elrics and about Nam. Maka walked down the halls until she came to Lord Death's mirror. She wrote on the mirror, "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door."

The mirror rippled and Lord Death came onto the screen. "Yo! What's up Meister Maka? I'm very glad you came." he said in his usual peppy way.

"Hi, Lord Death. What did you want to talk to me about alone?" Maka asked nervously. Lord Death looked at Maka carefully and said, "After you killed Asura, we expected the madness to stop. Recently, however there have been reports of people killing themselves because of the madness in a small town called Resembool, which I believe you lived in as a young girl. Have you heard of the demon horse called Nam?"

Maka gulped. She knew that if that demon horse had left the cave then she and Ed were to blame. Maka knew it was silly, but she still wanted to keep Ed's promise to not tell anyone. "Yes I have, but I don't think it's true."

"Ok, well, there have been many reports of people seeing a black horse with red eyes around that area and around a place called Central. This foe is almost as bad as Asura. We are sending a team out there to investigate and we want you to go since you know the area."

Maka nodded. "I understand, sir." Lord Death thanked her and the mirror went blank again. Maka ran from the room back into the academy. The students were still in class so she decided to go home and make a call. She decided to call Winry first.

When Maka got home, she grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Winry's number. There was so answer. Dammit! Maka knew that Ed and Al were probably not there anymore. The phone rang and Maka answered it. "Hello?"

"Maka, is that you? It's me Edward."

"Yes, it's me. What do you need to talk about?" Maka asked.

"Well, my commander Colonel Roy Mustang wants you to come to Central. I think he knows about Nam…" Edward trailed off.

"Huh? How does he know?" Maka asked confused. She and Ed both promised to never tell a soul about what happen. Edward cleared his throat and said, "Well, the people in Central said that Nam talked and it mentioned both of our names. I've been instructed to come escort you to Central. I'll be in Death City to get you tomorrow, bye Maka." Edward hung up before Maka could respond. She played with her fingers nervously. She hasn't seen Ed since she was twelve. Al would probably be with him too.

She was excited to see her two childhood friends again, but she was also nervous. Maka knew that if anyone found out they released Nam then they would be in a lot of trouble.

**A/N: I enjoy writing this story so far! The story popped into my head at church. I hope you enjoy it too! The next chapter will explain more. **


	2. Quiet

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I went home early because I had a tiny piece of a contact lens stuck in my eye and it made my eye irritated. Now, I can't wear contacts. I took a nap and decided to write this then read my new Mortal Instruments book!**

**So review and enjoy~**

Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty were standing around Maka as she slept on the couch. When Maka didn't come back to school, Tsubaki and Kid suggested they should go check on her. Soul was going to check on her anyway, but everyone else wanted to come.

They didn't expect to find a sleeping Maka who was clutching the phone in her hand like it was her lifeline. Soul shook Maka's shoulder and she opened her eyes in alarm. "W-what happened? Did I go to sleep?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, you never came back to class after Lord Death called you into his office. What did he need anyway?" Liz inquired. Maka quickly explained about the demon horse and how he was in the parts of Resembool and Central. "He wants to send us to that area and check if the legend is true. If it is then we have to kill it."

"But why did he request you alone?" Black Star asked annoyed. How come Lord Death didn't request the presence of him, the man who would surpass god one day?

Maka fidgeted in her seat and Soul could tell from that action that she was going to lie or she was nervous. "H-he just assumed that since I read a lot of books I would have read any info about the demon horse, Nam. Yea, that's it."

Black Star, who was extremely dense, didn't notice the quick and easy lie she came up with. Something weird was happening to Maka. Soul knew she acted different after the battle with Asura, but why is she lying to her friends and falling asleep in class?

Tsubaki was explaining to Maka what they did in class today when the phone rang. Maka picked up the phone quickly and answered. "Hello?"

"…"

"Ok, we should check there first. She wouldn't answer."

"…"

"I'm not stupid! I know that already! Bye."

Maka hung up the phone and sighed again. Today was not her day. Edward just called again and explained that he couldn't get hold of Winry either and he said tomorrow they should check Resembool out first to make sure everyone was ok and didn't go into the madness. She was worried that Winry and her other friends in Resembool maybe going mad right now.

"Who was that Maka?" Soul asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"A childhood friend of mine. "She answered simply. No details into who this childhood friend is. Everyone said goodbye and they left Maka and Soul's apartment. For the rest of the night, Soul didn't ask Maka questions about her weird behavior, but he would definitely find out the reason for her behavior.

***( Next Day)***

"Maka, wake up! Maka!" Professor Stein said. Maka's head shot up. 'I was sleeping in class again? Dammit!' she scolded herself. "Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Kid, Liz, and Patty report to Lord Death's room right now."

The ones who were called got up and headed to Lord Death's room. None of them really spoke except Black Star. When they entered Lord Death's room, they saw three people in there. One of them was a metal suit of armor. The second person was a man with a blue military uniform on and black hair. He was quiet handsome actually the girls in the room thought.

The last person was a boy with a pony tail. His hair looked golden. He had on a black jacket, pants, and boots. 'Is that…?' Maka thought.

"Father, who are these people?" Kid asked. The two men and the suit of armor turned around. Ed's eyes widened when he saw Maka.

"Eddy?" Maka stepped forward and ran towards Ed. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Even though Maka couldn't see it, everyone else in the room could see Edward's blush appearing on his face. It annoyed Soul for a reason he just couldn't place.

"Maka, is that you?" the suit of armor asked. Maka let go of Ed and ran and hugged the suit of armor. "Al, it's you! How are you?" she squealed. Ed and Al chuckled at Maka's behavior while Mustang looked at them very amused. Lord Death cleared his throat.

"Hello! Hello! I'm glad all of you could come! Now I can explain. It seems Maka is already acquainted with them…" Lord Death introduced the man in the blue uniform has Colonel Roy Mustang. He then introduced Edward and Alphonse Elric. "Now, the reason why you were called here is because of the demon horse called Nam was released. It has been released for several years now, but it just now grew stronger for it to leave the cave it was once in to spread the madness.

This opponent is fast and very strong. I'm sending you guys to Central where the horse has been spotted. Any questions?"

"Just one…" Roy Mustang said. "How come Nam mentioned killing Maka and Edward?" Everyone's eyes landed on Edward and Maka. 'Dammit Mustang!' Edward thought. He looked over to Maka nervously, who was doing the same thing. A look passed between the two that said, _'Do we tell or keep quiet?'_

"That is highly unusual. Maka…? Lord Death said as he looked Maka over and noticed how nervous she was. "Maka, you don't look too well. Is something wrong?"

Maka was having a mental battle with herself. She knew that this promise would put her friends in danger. "Well, Lord Death you see…"

"You see, I am the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. I am very popular around Central so maybe Nam heard about me and wanted to challenge me. And Lord Death you said it yourself that Maka was an excellent scythe meister. Obviously Nam wants to challenge us because of our popularity!" Edward sent a smug look in Maka's direction and she growled. He was still the cocky guy she knew as a kid.

Maka realized he hadn't changed that much. He grew a little bit, but he was the same Ed. She was a little disappointed that Al hadn't gotten his body back yet. Maybe after this whole thing with Nam blew over she could…

"I guess that is true…" Lord Death said skeptically. "Well, anyway you guys are to be on your way to Central. Go home and pack your things and meet at the train station. Peace out!" The mirror rippled and Lord Death's image faded.

"Yahoo! Let's go kick some demon but!" Black Star yelled enthusiastically. He ran from the room and back into the academy. Everyone else sighed and walked back into the academy to get ready for the fight with Nam.

Maka was about to leave until Edward pulled her back. "Maka, we need to talk right now."

**A/N: Sorry I'm leaving it there xD I need to work on my short story right now. Yay! I'm glad I got this chapter done. Hasta la Pasta~ Now I'm going to read my new Mortal Instruments Book! Yahoo!**

**Updated: May 8, 2012**


	3. Heartache

**A/N: Thanks ChronaxDeaththekid for reviewing! Uh, besides that enjoy and happy mothers day! :D**

"Maka, come on." Soul said slightly annoyed. His red eyes watched Edward as he held on to Maka's wrist. Maka looked between Ed and Soul and said, "You go on ahead Soul. I'll be there soon, I promise." Soul looked skeptical, but he knew that if Edward hurt her in any way he would be done for. Soul exited the room and went to catch up with the others.

"Edward, what should we do?" Maka asked. Edward focused his gold eyes on her green ones. _'She has changed a lot. I'm glad she still kept her pigtails. I always liked those.'_ Edward thought.

"If people found out we released Nam then we'll be in deep trouble. I wasn't supposed touch the transmutation circle, but I did anyway and now we're in this big mess. I'm sorry for bringing you into this, Maka. Also for making you keep a promise."

Maka shook her head. How could Edward take the blame for this? "Eddy, it's my fault too! We should've told someone the minute the rock crumbled away, but we didn't. I could've told my mom or anyone else, but I didn't! It was my choice, so it wasn't your entire fault." Maka put her hand on Ed's warm face. "Don't blame yourself, Eddy."

Maka didn't know what came over her, but she leaned forward. She didn't know why, but… Edward leaned in and put a hand on her shoulder. Their lips almost connected until they heard someone scream. Maka and Ed broke away and saw an angry Spirit glaring at Ed.

Edward had heard enough stories about Maka's dad, Spirit, from their childhood days. Maka described him as a pervert, a cheater, and an idiot. He remembered Spirit had come to Resembool multiple times to see Maka and she would always be excited. But before Ed and Al commited the taboo, he remembered Maka told them that her mom and Spirit were getting a divorce.

Even though Ed had never known his father, he felt bad for Maka at the time. Maka was heartbroken and angry over it, but she eventually got over it. Edward then felt like he caused her more heartache when he and Al committed human transmutation. In a way, he felt like Maka never really forgave him and Al.

_'Then why did she try to kiss you, idiot?'_ Edward thought. Spirit pointed a finger at him. "What were you trying to do to my angel, Maka? Are you trying to rape her? I'll never let you see the light again if you hurt my Maka!"

Edward clapped his hands down on the ground and a cage trapped Spirit in his place. "What the hell is this? Maka, come help your papa!" Spirit wailed like a baby. Maka rolled her eyes and walked right past him. Edward ran to catch with her. Not before he stuck his tongue out at Spirit.

"I'll kill you if you hurt Maka!" Spirit yelled.

Edward and Maka walked back into the academy in silence. Was she mad at him or was she embarrassed? He just reunited with Maka after four years of being apart and they almost kissed! What a idiot he was. Maybe he should say something…

"Maka, about what happened back there…" Edward started, but Maka interrupted him. "That was cool what you did to my dad back there. If I had learned alchemy then I would've done the same thing." She flashed a grin in his direction. Maybe they would be alright after all. Edward still had to know…

"Maka, do you hate Al and I for committing the taboo?" he asked softly. Maka's eyes widened in surprise then she said, "Actually, I kind of do."

***( With rest of the gang)***

Everyone had already packed their things and decided to go over Soul's house to wait until Maka and Ed came back. Roy Mustang was flirting with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty much to Black Star's and Kid's dismay. Kid quickly averted his vision over to where Alphonse was sitting.

"Your armor is so symmetrical! How do you get such perfect symmetry? It's beautiful!" Kid's eyes lit up while he examined Al's armor. Al felt very uncomfortable. He was inspecting all of his armor right down to the tiniest scratch.

"Hey Soul, where's Maka at? We have to leave soon." Black Star asked. Soul just shrugged and didn't say anything. Suddenly, the door banged open and Maka and Ed came in. Al could tell that they had some type of fight by the look on their faces.

"Um, brother?" Al said.

Edward ignored him and said, "Hey Mustang, we need to split up. Maka, Soul, Al and I will be going to Resembool while the rest of you go to Central. We fear the madness has spread there and Winry and Pinako aren't answering the phone. "

Roy Mustang nodded. "Alight Fullmetal, report back to Central on your findings. If you see Nam, kill it." Edward rolled his eyes while Maka still had an angry yet sad expression on her face. Al would have to ask her about it later.

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled. "Let's go to Central to kick some demon ass! Come on, Tsubaki!" Black Star ran from the apartment while Tsubaki sighed and slowly followed after him. Liz and Patty had to drag Kid away from Al's armor, despite his many protests.

"Let's go Soul." Maka said and exited the apartment. Soul, Ed, and Al followed right behind her.

"Brother, what did you say to Maka?" Al asked Ed quietly as they walked along the streets of Death City. "Let's just say that Maka hates us even though she doesn't want to show it. She'll ignore it, but her hatred for us will never go away."

"But I thought she was happy to see us!" Al protested. Ed shook his head and shrugged. When they got to the train station, they brought their tickets and boarded the train. Soul kept looking over in his partner's direction and saw how unhappy she was. Soul put his arm around Maka and she leaned against him. Ed was glaring at the two and Soul sent him a smirk that really pissed Edward off.

_Game on._

**A/N: Sorry the ending for this chapter sucked big time! I was really lazy and tired. Plus I'm rewatching Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. I love that show so much! I also finished my Mortal Instruments book today! Yay, I'm happy!**

**Updated: May 13, 2012**


	4. Madness

**A/N: Sorry, I meant to update sooner, but ever since Wednesday I've been in trouble so I couldn't leave my room( except to eat dinner) and I couldn't get on the computer. Actually, I'm still in trouble so I'll make this quick O_o**

"_Eddy, what are you doing here?" Maka asked as she made her way through the brush. They were at Nam's cave. Maka could still sense a presence there and it was very strong, stronger than before. Ed looked up at Maka. _

_ It had been two months since Ed's automail surgery. He could walk on his own and use his arm very well now, but there were still days when he would wake up moaning from the pain. Either Maka or Winry would comfort him and give him medicine to reduce the pain. Anytime Ed needed help walking around or needed help, Maka would feel complete bitterness and make up an excuse not to help Ed. _

_ Maka, at that time, felt like it was him and Al's fault for committing the taboo so she figured it was there problem to fix, not hers. Maka didn't know why she walked to Nam's cave. She was surprised to see Eddy there. _

_ "Oh, no reason. Just looking back on our past and thinking about things." Ed said softly. Maka put her hand on his automail arm and he winced at the pain, but the pain subsided. "Eddy, are you really going to go to the military?" Maka asked. _

_ Ed nodded. "Yes. It's the only way to get Al and I's body back."_

"_What will you do after you get your bodies back?" she asked. Ed shrugged. "I'm not sure about that…" _

_ "Come live with me and mom! My mom said we'll be leaving soon, but when you two get your bodies back you should come stay with us! We are practically like brother and sister, right?" Maka said happily. Ed and Al coming to live with her in Death City would be awesome! _

_ "How about after we get our bodies back we seal Nam's cave?" Ed said still staring into the dark void of the cave. Maka was disappointed that he didn't take her offer to stay with him, but she let it slide. She supposed it was a pretty big offer to take in. Maka nodded. "Ok, Eddy." _

_*(A few months later)*_

_ "Bye Al. Bye Winry. Let's stay in touch, ok?" Maka said. She was on the train that was bound for Death City. Her training as a scythe meister would begin when she got to DWMA. She wished that Ed was here to say goodbye to her, but he was currently taking his state alchemist's exam. "Let Eddy know I said goodbye. And just call and I'll help you guys with your body no matter what!" _

_ Al chuckled. "Thanks for the offer, Maka. We'll miss you and call us when you get settled in." The train started pulling from the station. She waved to Al and Winry again and soon they were out of her sight. She watched the small town of Resembool get smaller and smaller until it was out of her sight. _

_That's when the tears started falling._

***( Back to the present)***

Maka opened her eyes a tad bit. She felt something come down her cheek and realized that she was crying. Why was she having a dream about that day? Maybe because it's the first time she actually felt weak and she couldn't protect her friends. No, her _brothers._ Maka noticed that she was leaning against something warm. She looked up to see Soul looking up at her with an amused grin on his face.

Across from her, Edward was smirking. What happened while she was asleep? "Soul, is something wrong?" Maka asked sleepily.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Your friends were telling me some stories about when you three lived in Resembool." Soul and Edward started laughing. Maka looked to Al for reassurance, but he was gone. Before she could ask where Al went, the train stopped and Maka, Soul and Ed filed out of the train into the station.

Edward and Maka gasped at what they saw. The grass was a burned black. There were dead cows, chickens, and roosters all across the fields. The smell of human decay was in the air. 'The madness.' Maka thought. 'The people here went mad.'

The once beautiful town was now desolate and barren. And it was Ed and Maka's fault. They both knew it, but refused to say anything except hurry and hope that Winry and Pinako were alright.

"Hey Maka, there may be Kishen's running around here so stay on your guard." Soul said as he inspected the damage. Maka then saw a dead body lying in the grass. It was a girl that had long blonde hair. "Winry!" Maka shouted and she ran toward the body, but Soul held her back.

"Maka, there is no one there. It's just the madness. We need to hurry and get to Winry's house. Calm down, Maka." Soul said softly. Maka calmed down and they all began walking forward.

After what seemed like hours, the yellow house that Ed and Maka recognized came into view. They both sprinted up to the porch and banged on the door. "Winry! Open up!" Ed called. Maka kicked the door open and the smell of blood hit her nose. 'No. Not Winry and Pinako.' Maka thought.

No one was in the automail room, in the bedrooms, or basement. The house was deserted. "Maka, we'll have to leave. Winry and Pinako aren't here and Nam is still out there looking for us. He'll stop at nothing to kill us, Maka." Ed declared after they searched the whole house.

Maka shook her head. "No! Winry and Pinako are still here somewhere and-" The front door burst open. A man with black hair and orange eyes came in. He looked to be about in his forties and he had an elegant black and red robe on. As he came toward them his feet made no sound as if they weren't touching the ground. Looking closely Maka saw that he was floating. Soul transformed into a scythe and he landed in Maka's hands.

Ed clapped his hands together and made his automail arm into a sword. All three of them got into a fighting stance. The man smirked and held up a helmet.

Al's helmet. "I think this belongs to you." The man said. Maka, who was filled with a sudden rage, ran forward and decapitated the man's head.

**A/N: Cool ending, huh? Next chapter I'll explain what happened to Al. He's not dead, but he'll be doing something important ^.^ So review and thanks for reading! :D **

**Updated: May 18, 2012**


	5. Possesed

**A/N: Last day of school is today! I'm so excited! I'm a freshman! So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy~**

***( On the Train ride)***

Al sighed. He was currently watching Ed and Soul glare daggers at each other. Maka was leaning on Soul's shoulder, fast asleep. He still hadn't gotten a chance to ask Ed about him and Maka's argument. He just hoped they made up soon. Al figured Ed harbored feelings for the scythe meister. Ever since they had met her, Ed had always been attached to her.

Soul shifted in his seat and he said, "Something's up there on the roof of the train." Ed and Al's eyes widened. Could it be…?

"It has to be Nam." Edward said. He stood up. "I'm going to go kill that thing."

"No Brother, I'll go." Al said. Ed and Soul looked at Al in shock. "Nam wants you and Maka dead. I'll lead Nam away from the train. Don't say anything to Maka or anyone else. I'll meet you in Resembool, I promise."

Ed clenched his fists. He didn't want his little brother to risk his life, but he knew Al wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus, Ed knew he had to protect Maka. Ed was sure Soul could protect Maka, but he wanted to protect her personally.

"Fine Al, you do what you have to do." Ed said. Al nodded and he left the train car.

"Hey Fullmetal, where's Al going?" Mustang asked, eyeing Soul and Ed suspiciously. Ed shrugged. "Probably to go pet a cat or something."

Mustang found that response weird, but he didn't press any further. Instead he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

Ed had sat down and went back to looking out the window, with worry evident on his face. "I hope your brother knows what he's doing." Soul said. Ed growled low in his voice. "Al isn't stupid. He can take care of himself. I just hope when it comes down to it you can protect Maka."

Al was on the caboose of the train. He was looking at the mountains and green fields rolling by. "Who are you?" A voice spoke out. Al looked up and he saw a black horse with glowing red eyes. The horse had a strong built body.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but you are causing madness and suffering. I'm going to stop you!" Al cried. Nam laughed.

"Naïve fool! The last alchemist who stopped me almost lost his life sealing me! You think you can beat me?" Nam laughed some more. "Come up here, young alchemist, and let's see if you live up to my expectations! You can even meet my master…"

Master? Just who is he talking about? Nam flew back up to the top of the train and came back down with his master on his back. Al gasped.

It was Winry.

Her face was unbelievably pale. Her blonde hair was dull and it was all over the place. There was blood on her arms and her face. Her eyes weren't that beautiful, dazzling, blue color anymore. They were solid black.

How did this happen? Where was Granny Pinako? Why was Winry riding on Nam's back? All of these questions raced through Al's head as he tried to process this information.

"Winry, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Al said, trying to convince his childhood friend to stop. How did this happen? Al knew that everyone might be in danger on the train. He needed to get Nam away from the train.

Nam was very close to the train, so Al jumped up and grabbed Nam's hoof which brought the horse crashing down into the railroad tracks. Winry was launched off of Nam. Exhaust from the train floated around them which made Winry cough.

"Girl! Get up!" Nam called to Winry. Winry slowly stood up and staggered over towards Nam. There was a cut across her head and it slowly oozed blood. Nam was about to stand up, but Al kept a firm grip on his hoof. Nam went wild and kicked Al repeatedly until his helmet came off and he was launched backwards onto the tracks.

Al grunted, even though he could feel no pain, and stood right back up. Winry was already on Nam's back again. Her black eyes continued to startle Al. If Ed saw her like this he would surely throw a fit!

Al clapped his hands down on the railroad track and transmuted a huge iron hand that launched toward Nam. The iron hand grabbed Nam by the head and threw him further down the tracks. Winry screamed out in pain and anger.

Nam had an injury to his head and his leg. "Let's do it now, Master." Nam breathed heavily.

"Understood, Nam." Winry said. Winry leaned her head against Nam's black mane. Suddenly, fire appeared over both of their bodies, engulfing them in the flame.

"Winry! Stop it!" Al cried frantically. He could hear her screaming out in pain. He ran forward, but was sent flying backwards when a fireball launched out at him and attacked him. The fire melted into his armor and a huge hole could be seen in the middle of Al's armor.

Nam and Winry appeared in front of Al. Winry shot another fireball in his direction. If it hit his seal mark…

No, he couldn't think about that. He promised his brother he would make it back to Resembool. Winry smirked as she slowly lifted up her hand. Al was beginning to float in the air. Where was Winry taking him? Oh no, no, no. There was a lake right next to the tracks.

"Winry, don't do this! Please! This is not you! You are being controlled! Winry!" Al pleaded, but it was too late.

Winry released the hold on Al and he plummeted down into the lake. She and Nam watched as Al sunk into the lake. Winry didn't feel any sadness or guilt about what she did because she was possessed. She felt nothing. She only did what Nam told her to do and Nam did whatever she told him to do.

"Let's go to Central." Nam said. Winry nodded and they flew off to Central to spread more madness.

"Nam was here. I can smell it." A man said. On the railroad track, he picked up a helmet and sniffed it. "Hmmm… This belongs in that direction." The man smirked and continued walking along the train tracks.

"Nam, I'll get you back." The man murmured.

**A/N: Al! D: Don't worry he'll be back soon! Next chapter I'll begin with the gang going to Central then continue the last chapter. I thought I did an ok job with the battle scene. It could've been better I guess :/ **

**I can't wait to start a Xiaolin Showdown fic soon! I love that show it's awesome! Part of my childhood :D **

**Updated: May 24, 2012 I'm officially a Freshman! Yay! **


	6. Love

**A/N: This chapter may suck because I'm sick( well coughing really bad where my chest hurts) so I'm ****sorry. **

**Chapter 6!**

"Maka, what did you do?" Ed yelled as he ran toward the decapitated man.

Maka didn't know what she did. She saw Resembool destroyed, didn't know where Winry and Pinako were, and this man came in with Al's helmet. Where was Al in the first place?

Soul had transformed back into in his human form. Soul couldn't believe that Maka did that. Did rage truly drive her to do that?

"He did something to Al! This man probably hurt Winry and Pinako too." Maka protested.

Ed shook his head, but before he could retort the man's neck started glowing red. Slowly, a new head started reforming on his neck. Maka gasped. He formed a new head!

"What the hell?" Soul said.

The man stood up and cracked his head in place. He rubbed the back of his neck. He turned around and smirked at Maka. "Well, that wasn't very nice. I was just returning something that belonged to you. This helmet is yours, correct?"

Ed took Al's helmet out of the man's grasp. He examined it thoroughly before saying, "Where did you get this, homunculus?"

Homunculus? Maka had seen that word somewhere when she read a book about alchemy, but had never understood what it meant.

The man looked at Ed confused, tilted his head to the side, and rubbed the side of his chin in deep thought. "Homunculus." He murmured.

"My name is Shiro. I'm lost." Shiro said.

Ed and Maka's eyes widened in surprise. Shiro! That was Nam's master. Why was he still alive after all these years? He should be dead.

"You are Nam's master. Why are you still alive? You should be with Nam." Ed said through gritted teeth.

Shiro shrugged. "I know. I lost my horse, but I'm confused. I don't remember much. Who are you? Where is my horse?"

"Hey, do you think Shiro lost his memory?" Soul whispered to Maka. Maka shook her head. "No, I bet he knows about Nam. He's just using us."

Soul was about to respond, but Shiro suddenly yelled and clutched his head in agony. Shiro stumbled along the floor and finally fell against the floor.

"Is this truly the man that mastered a demon horse?" Ed whispered.

***( Nighttime)***

"Maka, are you still up?" Ed asked quietly as he knocked on Maka's door. Maka opened it and was surprised to see the golden eye boy in front of her bedroom door. Well, it was actually Winry's room.

After Shiro collapsed, Ed and Soul moved him into a vacant room where they could discuss what they were to do with Shiro. Soul and Ed both agreed that he wasn't trustworthy. Maka, however, wanted to interrogate Shiro more.

Maka, Ed, and Soul were to take shifts and watch Shiro. Soul was taking the first shift. Ed decided to talk to Maka. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say.

Maka let Edward in and she closed the door. Ed was surprised to see Maka with her hair down. He had seen her in pigtails all his life and now it was falling past her shoulders. She looked so different. Ed had to admit that she was actually cute, but not that he would actually admit that.

"Ed, is something wrong?" Maka asked. Ed turned his head a bit so he wasn't starting at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I can understand if you were upset about what Al and I did, but I promise you Maka," Ed grabbed her hands and held them. "I'll make sure to correct our mistake. I'm sorry."

Maka pulled Ed into a hug and murmured, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. If I had been there for you more then you and Al wouldn't have felt so lonely. Then you guys wouldn't be in this mess." Tears were streaming down Maka's face.

Ed wiped Maka's tears away. She was just an inch or two taller than him. "Blaming ourselves won't do us any good, will it? Let's just rekindle our friendship." Maka said.

Ed didn't know why, but he suddenly felt upset at her words. Ed had never really been interested in girls, but with Maka it was different. He knew they almost kissed, but he was sure they were caught up in the moment. After all, he couldn't be in love with her. Right?

No. Ed needed to focus on sealing Nam back up. He couldn't worry about love right now. It was something that had to wait.

"I'm going to go look at some alchemy books. I need to at least devise some plan on how to seal Nam back up." Ed said. He began walking to the door when Maka called his name.

He turned around and he saw Maka coming coming closer. When she was close enough she leaned down and planted a kiss Ed's cheek.

"Thank you, Eddy. You're the best." Maka said and smiled. Ed's cheeks turned a bright red. He mumbled 'you're welcome' and walked out of Maka's room.

Maka laughed at Ed's red face. She lay down on her bed and began to wonder if she loved Eddy too? But there was Soul. She did have some feelings for Soul.

Maka groaned and closed her eyes. She hated possibly being in love with two boys.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter! Next chapter It'll go back to Black Star, Kid and Mustang in Central. Let's just say another battle is coming up. And we'll learn more about Shiro in later chapters. Mysterious right? And Al will eventually be back. Or not. **

**Updated: June 6, 2012**


	7. Fire

**A/N: Hey guys! I have no excuse for not updating( except for being sick and writing a new Bleach story). I'm very sorry! I've been neglecting several of my stories, so I'm trying to update as much as I can before my vacation this Friday. So, here is chapter 7! **

**We'll be focusing on The Soul Eater gang and Mustang in Central! Yahoo! **

**Enjoy~**

The minute the train stopped, Black Star hopped off of it. The big man was too excited. He wanted to fight Nam immediately. It was the only way to stop the madness from spreading any further. Also, he's been itching to fight a strong opponent since Asura.

Suddenly, an explosion ripped through Central. Central HQ was on fire. Mustang cursed. He should've known Nam would attack Central at night. Mustang took out his gloves and slipped them on. It was time to take Nam down.

Kid was glad that he brought his skate board with him. Liz and Patty transformed into their Twin Demon Guns form. Kid hopped on and raced toward the explosion. Mustang was impressed. He had heard stories about the students at the DWMA and how they had great abilities. Maybe he could sit this one out and let these kids handle them.

"Enchanted Blade mode, Tsubaki." Black Star told his partner. Tsubaki nodded and turned into the Enchanted Blade. The dark tattoos appeared on Black Star. He ran at full speed toward the explosion. He eventually caught up with Kid.

Kid and Black Star made it to Central HQ. The fire tore through the building as everyone evacuated. Screams tore through Central as Nam and Winry threw more fireballs at the on lookers and the soldiers.

Black Star jumped into the air and stabbed Nam in the side. Nam crashed to the ground. Winry jumped off of Nam and was preparing to throw a fireball at Black Star, but she was hit with the Demon Gun's wavelength. Winry cried out in pain. Kid continued to shoot her until she fell to the ground and couldn't move.

"Get up, you stupid girl! I gave you much more power to withstand these wimpy attacks!" Nam yelled.

"Wimpy? You won't be thinking they're wimpy when I finish you off, Nam!" Black Star yelled. "Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!" Tsubaki turned into a huge Shuriken and Black Star hurled her toward Nam. Nam, however, was too quick and dodged it. He moved slower because of his wound.

Kid was preparing to help Black Star, but a huge fireball shot out at him. Winry was back on her feet. Her black eyes targeted Kid. She had to finish this quickly so she could help Nam escape. Kid shot his twin pistols and hit Winry a few more times in the stomach and in the chest. This time Winry didn't cry out in pain.

"Kid, what's happening to her? Just a second ago she couldn't stand being hit with our wave lengths. Now, she can take it like it's nothing. "Liz said. When Kid didn't answer, Liz and Patty saw Winry and sighed. Winry's hair was uneven.

And now Kid's OCD was going to kick right about now…

"What is up with your hair? It's completely unsymmetrical! At least Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty's hair is symmetrical! How come yours isn't? I'll have to fix it."

Kid was hit with another fireball and sent flying backwards. "Oops." Winry said emotionless. Kid jumped back up and continued to fire more shots at her. Suddenly, Nam hit Kid in the side and he went flying.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to hit ya!" Black Star yelled. He threw Nam in Kid's direction. On accident of course…

Kid ignored Black Star and focused on the possessed girl in front of him. She was wearing a white dress, which was now torn and stained with blood. Her eyes were coal black. Kid had an idea. He could free the girl.

"Black Star, have Tsubaki make a smoke screen for me. I have a plan." Kid said.

Black Star nodded and ordered Tsubaki to turn into a smoke bomb. Smoke surrounded the area and Kid acted quickly. He ran behind Winry and shot her neck multiple times. Winry cried out in pain as Kid shot her neck. Heat surged through her head. Soon, the smoke disappeared.

On her neck, as Kid suspected, was a mark of a horse. The horse was engulfed in flames. Winry lay on the ground unable to move. Black Star was able to hold Nam's legs together using Tsubaki's chain.

They won.

"Yahoo! I beat you, Nam! Who's wimpy now?" Black Star yelled triumphantly. Liz and Patty left their Demon Gun form and went to go help Winry. Liz checked her pulse and knew that she was still alive. The firemen were now trying to put out the fire in Central HQ. They had to take Winry to the hospital. Kid hoped she still wasn't possessed.

Tsubaki figured she would be in this form for a while. But something was off about Nam. Suddenly, Tsubaki felt pain shoot through her body and she left her weapon form. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Nam facing her. He opened his mouth to shoot more fire at her. She was expecting the flames to engulf her, but they never did.

Black Star was in front of her. Protecting her. "You demon bastard! You were trying to take _my_ weapon away from me. That doesn't slide with me." Black Star hit Nam with his soul wave length. Nam started writhing in pain once more. Nam knew he lost this battle and he knew that the meister, no _assassin, wanted to kill him. _

Black Star charged Nam with a second attack, but he missed. Nam flew up into the air again. He overlooked the damage he caused and he was pleased. But Maka and Edward weren't there. His master wasn't possessed by him anymore. Nam lost the battle. He wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Well, he could go back to square one and return to the cave.

Well, he'd figure it out along the way. Kid tried to shoot down Nam again, but missed. Nam then flew away. Black Star stared at the sky for a long time until he spoke. "Tsubaki, are you hurt anywhere?" He spoke with such gentleness and worry that it actually startled Tsubaki.

"I'm fine, Black Star." She said. Her partner shook his head.

"No, you're not. You have burn marks on you. Here" Black Star offered Tsubaki his hand. "Let's go to the hospital."

Tsubaki chuckled and took his hand. "You're hurt too. You took the blow for me. Will you be ok?"

Black Star laughed obnoxiously. "Hahaha! A god like me doesn't need the hospital!" He continued to laugh until he fell over. Tsubaki sighed and patted Black Star's back.

Kid and Liz chuckled at the exchange that went on between the assassin and his weapon. Kid picked Winry up bridal style and they all began to walk to the hospital.

_**End of Day One**_

**A/N: Haha I enjoyed writing that! I was so into it that I didn't want to stop lol. I love Tsubaki and Black Star 3. So, I plan on putting the next chapter up this week. Thanks for the reviews! Y'all are awesome!**

**Shiro: When do I come in?**

**You die :P**

**Shiro: WAhh? **

**Updated: July 1, 2012 Happy Canada Independence Day! **


	8. One More

**A/N: So, um, sorry about the late update! Yikes its been over a month. sorry :( but since school will starting soon I won't really find time to update a lot of my stories. I want to try to finish this story though. I love it so much. Thanks for the reviews. ^.^ **

**By the way, if any of you guys are into Hetalia or Fairy Tail, can you take my poll? Thanks ^.^ **

**Here is chapter 8! **

***( Hospital in Central)***

_**Day Two**_

Tsubaki was watching the fall and rise of Black Star's chest. Despite his claims of feeling fine, he was injured badly. Tsubaki was grateful that he did jump in front of Nam's attack. But where was Nam now? In the next bed over, the blond girl was sleeping too. Kid was keeping a specific eye on her. However, while she was sleeping, Kid evened out her hair so that it was _symmetrical. _

Tsubaki figured it was time to call Maka. She got the number to the Rockbell house from Roy Mustang and used the phone in the hospital to make the call. After the phone rang several times, Maka picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Maka! It's Tsubaki. We wanted to tell you that Nam was in Central, but he got away. Right now we are in the hospital. Black Star got injured and Nam had posessed a girl. Kid was able to destroy the seal that tied the girl to Nam and now she is sleeping too."

"That's good that the girl is alright. Hey, have you seen Al?" Maka inquired.

"No, I thought he was with you guys." Tsubaki answered. She was beginning to get worried.

Maka sounded frantic over the phone. "I don't know where he is and- oh Tsubaki I'll call you later." Maka hung up. Tsubaki wondered where Al was.

"Well, looks like Nam and Al are both gone. Maybe I could try to sense Al's soul and try to find him." Kid suggested.

"That would be great kid. We should for Maka's sake." Tsubaki said.

***( Resembool)***

"Where do you think you are going, Shiro?" Maka inquired of the young man. She was just on the phone with Tsubaki until she heard footsteps in the hallway. It was her turn to watch Nam's former master while he slept. Maka had a feeling in her gut that he didnt lose his memories and was only playing them.

"I was going to go out for my morning walk. Would you like to join me?" Shiro asked. Maka frowned and grabbed Shiro's arm.

"You are going back to stay put in this house until Soul, Ed, and I figure out what to do with you."

Suddenly, fire erupted around Shiro's arm and it burned Maka's hand. It reminded her of the time when her and Soul's wave lengths didn't match up and she was burned. "What the hell did you do that for?" Maka yelled while she clutched her hand that was turning red and throbbing. Out of rage, a blade grew from Maka's arm and she held it up to Shiro's throat.

"You are not the only one with abilities, Shiro." Maka hissed. Shiro chuckled. "What a interesting ability you have."

"Maka?" Soul and Ed came down stairs because they heard the commotion. Plus, Soul could tell that something was wrong with Maka. Ed seemed amazed at the blade coming from Maka's arm.

"Hey! Good morning! I'm sure you three are both hungry. Go get dressed and by the time you are done, breakfast should be ready!" Maka said cheerfully as she changed the subject. Edward and Soul were hungry, but they knew that something was up with Maka. Edward and Soul went upstairs to go get dressed.

Maka began preparing breakfast. She was still concerned about Al, Winry, and Pinako. Edward entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Yo, Maka, what were you and Shiro doing this morning?"

"He was trying to leave the house. Ed, he's playing us. I know it. I just don't know what to do or where Alphonse is." Then Maka had a idea. "Eddy, would you like to go investigate that cave with me today?"

Soul entered the room. "Oh that sounds fun! Can I come along?"

"Oh, I wanna check out this cave!" Shiro piped up from the living room. Maka face palmed. This investigation was going to be harder than she thought.

***( At the cave)***

Nam was breathing heavily. He was surprised that he had made it back to his cave. In the darkest part of the cave, Nam was resting. His wounds were now healing, but not fast enough. He didn't want to stay here any longer because his old master, Shiro, was here. Shiro and Nam were both awakened when the seal was broken on the cave. Nam had left the cave before Shiro had awoken and found a new master, but she was now in Central. Nam chuckled to himself. He still had one more human he could use.

**A/N: Well, Nam has more tricks up his sleeve. And Al will appear next chapter because I forgot all about him xD sorry about that. And we get to see the investigation of the cave... :) **

**Updated: August 9, 2012**


	9. Armor

**A/N: Fast update right? Yeah well I'm in a good mood. So, thanks for the reviews and Al will be back this chapter :3 also, I'm watching the closing cermonies for the olympics. **

**Hmm, I don't know how many more chapters this will have, but not a lot...**

**Chapter 9**

"It's this way, Maka!"

"No, no, it's this way. I'm positive, Ed!"

No, it's this way!"

"No, it's that way!"

Edward, Maka, Soul, and Shiro were walking through the forest trying to find the cave Nam was previously sealed in. Maka claimed it was in the east side of the forest while Ed claimed it was in the west side. They hadn't been in the forest for years now, so of course their memory would be jumbled on where to go. Soul was getting irritated the more Ed and Maka argued and Shiro was humming a happy tune.

"Don't you know the way to Nam's cave?" Soul asked the former demon horse master. Shiro smiled and shook his head. "Nope. If I did then I would've said something by now. Also," He pointed to Ed and Maka who were a few feet ahead of them, "they look like a real cute couple when they argue like that."

Soul got more irritated, walked up to Maka, and spoke calmly. "Maka, chill out for a second. Just try to concentrate. Now, do you have a idea where this cave might be?"

Maka was about to respond and say she knew exactly where it was, but then she remembered. Her and Ed weren't to say a word about that day. Soul was already suspicious of Maka and Ed's behavior so it would make more questions arise if she claimed to know where it was. That would mean more lying. Maka hated lying Soul, but she had to keep that promise. Maka glanced over at Edward, who was currently watching the meister and weapon talk. His gold eyes seemed to be filled with...jealously? Maybe even hurt. Maka gulped and tried not to focus on Edward.

"Well, there have been rumors that it was near a river which is one the _east side._" Maka shot a glare toward Edward who just rolled his eyes. Edward found the cave last time so he knew exactly where it was. He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying so. Edward knew that Maka and Soul were close. They were partners after all. He knew that his and Maka's relationship could never go back to the way it was. No matter how hard he tried. The look of hurt shown on his face and Maka noticed this.

"Edward, let's just go check the east side. If it isn't there then I will make you a cake and let you brag about how you are right." Maka said surprising Edward and Soul. Edward's eyes got as big as saucers. "Cake?"

Maka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, any kind you want. You think about what kind you want while we are walking."

Maka and Soul walked ahead of Edward, who was debating what kind of cake he wanted, and Shiro, who was still humming. The walk was quiet, but not uncomfortable at all. Maka looked up at the trees and she realized she missed this forest. Her, Al, Ed, and Winry played Hide and Go See, Freeze Tag, King of the Mountain, and went smimming in the river. The memories of these times saddened her. She would never be able to play in this forest again with Ed, Al and Winry.

It was dream that would never come true.

Maka was thrust out of her thoughts when she sensed two strong presences. She looked over at Soul, who nodded and turned into a scythe. Maka ran ahead through the bushes. There it was. Nam's cave except something, no _someone _, was blocking it. It was Al. He was sitting cross legged on the ground with his head down. Maka saw that the rocks were cleared away.

"Al!" Maka cried as she ran toward him. Al did not lift up his head. "Al, look at me. Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Get back, Maka! That's not-" Soul didn't get to finish his sentence because Al lifted up his arm and hit Maka. The impact sent her flying back into a tree.

"Maka!" Ed called and ran over to her. She was slumped up against the tree. "Al, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ed yelled.

Al spoke, but his voice was replaced with another's, "Boy, I'm not Al. I'm Nam. You'll have to get through this piece of armor if you want to get to me."

***( Central Hospital)***

Winry's eyes opened and she saw a boy with scissors looking down at her and holding a piece of her blond hair. Winry shot up from the bed and screamed, "Who the hell are you?! Where am I? Why were you cutting my hair!?"

Black Star groaned and looked over to Winry and Kid. "Shut up! A god like me needs ton of sleep!"

"No, you shut up! Where's granny? Why am I in the hospital?" Winry's voice wavered and she started crying. She was confused and scared.

Kid patted Winry on the back. "I-I'm sorry. Your hair was uneven so I was just cutting it to make it symmetrical. But everything is fine now..."

Winry looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid. Nice to meet you..." he trailed off.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Winry. I'm going to get Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. Then we want you to answer some questions for us."

Confusion crossed Winry's face. "A-about what? Is something wrong?"

Black Star sat up again with annoyance clear on his face. "Damn, you ask too many questions. We need to know about Nam and how you were posessed by him. Now, shut up! I need sleep!" Black Star laid back in the bed. He was tired and his body was sore. Plus, he never liked hospitals anyway and being here didn't help his mood at all.

Kid laughed. "You have to exscuse him. He's arrogant. I'll be right back, Winry." Kid gave her a small smile and he left to room to search for his female companions. Winry put a hand on the back of her neck. It stung a little bit and it brought a few more tears to her eyes. She couldn't remember what happened. The only memory she had was when she came back to Resembool from Rush Valley, her and granny ate dinner, then a thunderous sound occured. That was all she remembered.

Winry gulped. She could tell something serious was going on and couldn't help but wonder if the Elric brothers were in the middle of it.

**A/N: Ok, next chapter should be out later this week then ^.^ Ugh, this is my last week of summer. But I'm excited for high school! **

**Also, I like the idea of KidxWinry. xD just another crack pairing to add to my list! **

**Updated: August 12, 2012**


	10. Sorrow

**A/N: Ok, next chapter! :) **

**Sorry, it's late. It's been almost completed for a while, but I forgot about it. I have a day off so I'm trying to update all my Fanfiction today. **

**Chapter 10**

"Nam! Let go of Alphonse now!" Maka yelled. The back of her head was still hurting, but she still managed to stand up. Soul asked to make sure if she was ok, but Maka didn't respond. Her attention was soley focused on Alphonse. Alphonse laughed.

"Fool! You really think you can get through me?" He laughed. Edward took action and ran forward. He transmuted a weapon on his automatil. Edward knew that all he had to do was stab Nam then the madness would be over, but flames errupted from Al's body. It surrounded the cave. "You can't lay one scratch on me. Your brother is in my possesion now."

Shiro watched the commotion with a expressionless face. Nam was out of control. When Shiro was his master, he had complete control of him. Nam was a free demon.

And it was all Ed and Maka's fault.

Shiro sighed exasperated. "Maka, Edward, this is all your fault. You caused this so you must fix this."

Edward cast a confused glance at Shiro. "Our fault? What did we do?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the alchemist and the Scythe Meister. "You know what you did. You released Nam. You released me. Fix the problem."

Alphonse started laughing. "These are the brats that released me? Oh, thank you so much! Honestly! I appreciate it. Y'all did me a favor. Unfortunately, I will have to kill you two."

"Maka, what exactly is he talking about?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head and said, "Don't listen to him Soul. He's lying."

"No, you are lying! You've been lying to me for the past two days, Maka! Do you not trust me? We are partners. If you have a problem you can tell me about it!" Soul yelled. Maka wanted to desperately tell him everything, but how could she? Her and Ed made a silly childhood promise. In the end, it would kill all of them. Edward knew it too, but him and Maka had something in common.

They wanted to fix it by themselves.

Edward and Maka didn't want other people getting hurt for their foolish mistakes. They had to deal with this themselves. That's why that promise was made. Out of fear and devotion to protect their loved ones.

"Soul, I promise to tell you someday. Hell, I really don't think making any promises is good for me, but for you I'll make that exception. We just have to save Alphonse right now." Maka said.

"Ok, Maka." Soul said.

Nam was the determined look in the pairs of gold and green eyes. They were willing to do anything to help Al. More flames surrounded Al and a few sparks landed on the trees.

"Nam, don't be stupid! You will burn this whole forest down and kill all of us!" Ed yelled.

Nam cackled. "I'm not stupid, but finally I get to challenge the two brats that released me. You had better put up a good fight."

"Oh, don't worry we will not disappoint you, Nam." Maka said. "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Their energy was rising. Their weapon was Genie Hunter. Maka ran forward and swung at Alphonse's body. Al lifted up his hand blocked the attack. Maka's eyes widened. How could he block their attack?

This was the oppurtunity Ed needed. He sprinted past Al and to the cave where Nam lay. Flames engulfed Al's body, but Maka hit him again with Genie Hunter and it stopped his flames. Ed was grateful that Maka and Soul were here. He needed as much time as possible.

Ed travelled into the cold, dark cave. This was the very cave he had heard about all his life. The myths were all real. Ed heard the ragged short breaths as he got deeper into the cave. Chills went up his spine.

He made it to the back of the cave where Nam was laying down. Nam's red eyes scanned Ed's profile as he said, "Alchemist, will you kill me now?"

Ed didn't say a word as he lifted up the blade on his automail arm. The blade was about to plunge into Nam's heart when suddenly flames erupted from Nam's body and it sent Ed flying backwards. The cave became a hot, fiery hell and Ed scrambled to get away.

"Where are you going, boy?! I thought you would kill me!" Nam laughed. The laughter floated all around the tunnel and it was imbedded into Ed's brain.

_Make it stop! Shut up! _

Meanwhile, Maka and Soul were taken by surprise by a unexpected visitor. "Winry! Kid!"

Kid was flying on his skate board, holding Liz and Patty in his hands, and Winry was holding on to him. Kid fired a shot at Al's body. The flames stopped again and Al looked up.

"It's you two! Just what the hell are you doing here?!" Nam yelled.

Kid narrowed his eyes and prepared to fire again. "This is the end for you, Nam!"

Kid fired Liz and Patty and the shots went into the top portion of his armor. Maka's eyes widened in horror. "NO! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Maka yelled.

Kid stopped firing and saw Maka standing over Al's defeated form. His armor had holes in it. Tears ran down Maka's face. Kid was trying to hit Al's blood seal. He had killed him!

The cave exploded as chunks of rocks and flames went spewing up into the air. Ed was tossed into the air and he fell in another part of the forest. Maka and Winry watched in horror as Nam floated in the sky. Shiro didn't bat a eye. His and Nam's eyes locked. A silent message passed between them. Nam began to gallop away.

"Nam!" Shiro gasped.

The demon horse looked back. "Listen up fools! In three days, come to the final battle ground! But only Maka, Edward, and Shiro! This is our fight and ours alone."

Tears streamed down Maka's face as the watched Nam's retreating form. She clenched her fists. In three days, she would kill Nam and make him pay for everything.

She would correct her mistake.

**A/N: Intense, right? I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. I really hate my freshman year -_-**

**Updated: 9/28/12**


	11. Preparations and Pinpoints

**A/N: Hey! This story is entering its climax, so be prepared ^.^ Anyway here is chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

**Preparation and Pinpoints**

Edward's flesh leg and arm were slightly red. It was most likely a first degree burn. He tried to pull himself up but his limbs were tingly and numb. "Shit," He cursed as he laid crumpled on the ground. He felt useless. Watching Nam fly away and hearing Maka's wail had been too much for him.

"Edward!" From his position, he saw blond locks flying toward him.

"_Winry?!" _Ed exclaimed. Winry hugged him and soon enough she noticed his wounds.

"Oh my God, Ed you're hurt! We need to get you back to the house!"

"What about Maka? Is she ok?" Ed needed to know she was alright first. Winry's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. Scenarios played out in Ed's mind. Maka had gotten severely injured, she succumbed to the madness, or worse….

Winry helped Ed to his feet. As fast they could walk, they made their way to the area where they previously had battle. Maka was sobbing over Al's defeated form. Ed tore away from Winry's support and checked on the wailing Scythe Meister and his little brother.

"Maka?" Ed shook her shoulder, "Maka, what happened?"

She sniffled, "A-Al won't w-wake up, Eddy!" She took a few shaky breaths. "I think his blood seal was hit."

"Did you check?"

Oh. Maka blushed from embarrassment and shook her head. "N-No. I just assumed."

Ed smiled, "Lets check then." He looked inside and saw that a symbol of a horse engulfed in flames was almost a inch below Al's blood seal. The symbol had several spots on it whenever Kid hit the symbol with his Twin Demon Guns. Ed looked up at Kid, "Thank you for saving my brother from Nam."

"Yes, thank you Kid. And thanks for saving me also." Winry gave Kid a brief hug. Even though he'd been hugged by Liz and Patty out of playfulness for years now, but he never felt so warm and kind of happy from getting a hug before.

Soul picked Maka up bridal style. "Let's all get to the house. We need to rest up and decide what's going to happen in three days."

"What about Al? He'll wake up right?!" Maka asked frantically.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, this has happened before. He'll come back to us soon, I'm sure of it."

***( Rockbell House)***

Ed, Kid, and Shiro, who surprisingly helped, had moved Al's body to the house. Winry had tended to Ed's wounds, Liz and Patty treated Maka and Soul then they interrogated Shiro.

"Where is the battleground where we are to meet Nam?" She asked as her green eyes seemed to pierce right through him. Shiro smiled, "Dear Maka, have you not brushed up on your history?"

"Don't be a smartass." Soul growled, "Nam wants us there in three days and you know where the battle grounds are."

"He wants Ed, Maka, and I to be there. Not you, scythe boy." Shiro countered.

"That reminds me," Soul fixed his gaze on Maka. "Mind telling me what the hell you're hiding from me?"

_Not really…. _

"I said I will tell you another time, Soul." Maka reminded him.

"Well, it's time to tell the truth! What's going on?! We're partners, Maka! You know you can tell me anything…" Maka saw the hurt evident in Soul's eyes. She had been a horrible partner these past two days. But her and Ed promised...

She was scared they would get in trouble. Tears pricked the corners of Maka's eyes. She didn't know why she was felt like she was about to cry. Maka felt like a little girl. Several years ago, she would've been begging for the town's forgiveness for what she and Ed did.

"It's ok. You can tell now." Edward came up and put a firm hand on her left shoulder. Maka felt a bit reassured now. She had Edward with her. When they made that faithful promise, neither of them knew what mess they were getting into. Now they plan to get out of it.

Together.

"Ed and I...we-" Maka broke off, unsure how to get the words out.

Ed, noticing her discomfort, took over for her. "We released Nam. Well, I did actually. Maka was there with me." Ed recounted the tale about how he touched the transmutation circle and ignoring Maka's plea. He told how it felt like a demonic presence came from the cave so they ran away and promised not to tell anyone.

"All our lives we've heard about the demon horse, Nam and we just got scared. So, we promised not to tell anyone. That's why Nam is so hell bent on killing us. He feels that if we are strong enough to destroy the seal then he wants to fight us. Maybe fight someone as strong as the alchemist that sealed him away."

Winry scowled, "I can't believe you dragged Maka into this!"

Edward rolled his eyes and said to Maka, "I had a feeling she would say that."

Maka smiled, but then she remembered the situation at hand, "It doesn't matter now. We need to find out where the battle grounds are located. In the legends, I heard it was very far away and that the alchemist that sealed Nam had to drag him to the cave in Resembool." She narrowed her eyes at Shiro. "I know you know where the battle grounds are. You were sealed away too, right?"

Shiro nodded, "I was sealed away much further...I think."

"So," Liz said, "You just need to research the legends and pinpoint exactly where the battleground will be, right?"

Ed sighed, "That means we have about three days to research all the legends we can. I'm sure there are a few story books we can find that has the legend of Nam."

"Winry, did anyone move into mama and our's old house?" Maka asked.

"No, I think it stayed empty. You did leave a lot of books back at your old house."

"Ok, Ed and Maka can research the legend again. I'll call Black Star and Tsubaki and see if they can pick up a book in the Central Library." Soul said.

With that said, they all began to research. Al woke up and he helped Ed look up different areas on maps. Maka, Soul, and Patty went to Maka's old house and grabbed about four books with different legends and stories about animals. Kid, Liz, and Patty went back to Central so they could aid Tsubaki, Black Star, and Roy Mustang. Shiro stayed in the guest bedroom and refused to come out.

By noon on the second day, they met in the living room to discuss their results. "From reading the different legends and studying a bit of history, I've concluded that Nam is in a area _far _away from Resembool. It's east of here and it's very close to the border of Aerugo. The alchemist, whose name is unknown but he did live here in Resembool for a while, had to drag Nam for almost a entire day back to Resembool. That's when he sealed Nam. So, Nam must have been close to death when he was sealed." Maka explained.

"The area near the border of Aerugo was known for raising live stock, particulary horses."

"Yep, she's right." Al said. "I talked to Roy and Tsubaki and they said that the battle was recorded near the Eastern border."

"Ok, we pinpointed the location of the battle now the matter is if we are going to let Maka and Ed go alone..." Winry's blue eyes saw how annoyed and prideful Ed and Maka looked. Now she knew why they were best friends.

Maka looked down at her arms. "I have the ability for blades to shoot out from my arms and legs, but I still feel like I can't control well enough..."

"In the legend, Nam told the alchemist to come alone or there will be cosenquences for Resembool. It would be better if it was just Maka and I."

"I'm not leaving Maka alone. I'm her partner so I have to be with her." Soul was fed up at this point. He didn't want someone else protecting Maka because it was his job too. Not Edward Elric's.

"She'll be fine. You know Maka can take care of herself. I wouldn't drag her into a senseless battle if I knew she was weak and couldn't protect herself." Ed countered.

"Um, hello? I'm still in the room!" Maka exclaimed, " I don't need _anyone _to protect me." Maka put her hand on top of Soul's hand, "Please, Soul, just this once trust me. Ed and I need to correct our mistake. You've seen how much the people in Resembool have suffered. So, please..."

Soul knew Maka was capable of fighting on her own. He's seen it himself and yet he didn't want to let her go. However, seeing the way her mind was set and the determination in her green eyes made Soul believe she had the power after all.

"Ok, you and Ed can go. I trust you."

Maka smiled and squeezed Soul's hand, "Thank you Soul. I promise to come back to you."

"Ed, Maka, shouldn't you guys begin to train? I mean you will be fighting together after all." Al suggested.

_**Day Five**_

Maka still couldn't believe this mission was taking five days. After spending all day yesterday training with Ed, which went better than she expected, and purchasing the first train ticket to the town nearest to the Eastern border, Maka and Ed bid farewell to their friends in the early morning hours. Winry and Al were upset to see their childhood friends and brother leave, but they had to stop Nam. Shiro had finally came out of the guest room where he told them Nam was waiting.

"Be careful, Maka. Please." Soul had given her one final hug before she boarded the train with Edward. During the train ride, her and Ed didn't say much to each other. Maka was much to nervous, but Ed had reassured her that they would win and fix their mistake.

After travelling for almost the whole day, by three o' clock they had made it to Farmington. Shrio walked ahead of them and said he would meet them there. Ed found this the perfect oppurtunity to tell Maka what's been on his mind. "Maka, there's something else I need to tell you. I didn't say this before because I was kind of skeptical but-"

Maka leaned forward and kissed Edward on the lips. Ed's lips softned as he returned her display of affection. His hand caressed her cheek as their kiss grew deeper. Dizzy from the lack of air, Maka relunctanly pulled away and smiled triumphantly. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Ed's face turned red. "Not exactly. It was a quick plan I came up with to seal Nam."

"Oh." Maka blushed. "I'm sorry. That was my mistake and-" Ed pecked her on the lips and she was speechless. "Uh-"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way there." Ed took Maka's hand in his and they walked through the small town to where their final battle with Nam would take place.

**A/N: Aww I loved the kiss scene! I think I did a good job on it for going in detail for the first time like that... Anyway, maybe 2-3 chapters will wrap this story up nicely! I'm going to try and finish this up before Christmas. Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**Updated: 11/5/12**


End file.
